


When An Assassination Has A Spicy Aftermath

by Bloopydoo (UNDERTALESIN)



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Hiro and Spencer fuuuuuuck, M/M, Picks up after that assassin scene, Porn, Some biting and scratching, bit of doggystyle, it really is just the two gettin wild together, some fluff at the end, these two get kinda feral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNDERTALESIN/pseuds/Bloopydoo
Summary: Picking up after the return from assassinating Hiro's family, Hiro and Spencer get a little sexy together. Continuation of the oneshot.Aka. Hiro and Spencer indulge in getting a little feral, enjoy.
Relationships: Hiro/Spencer (Thomas the Tank Engine)
Kudos: 7





	When An Assassination Has A Spicy Aftermath

_He tastes of whiskey, and smoke._

It's the first thing Hiro notices, after he kisses Spencer that night. As his family's remnant burns to ash in the fireplace, as Spencer takes advantage of their need for air to lead Hiro to his desk and the decanter of whiskey sitting on it.

He can still see bloody handprints on Spencer's previously pristine suit, and something feral inside him purrs.

Then Spencer passes him a crystal tumbler, and Hiro sips at its contents.

There's a silence, heavy with anticipation, as Hiro slowly drains the tumbler.

Once he's finished, Spencer smoothly takes it out of his hands before catching him in another kiss and before he knows it, Hiro's being led into Spencer's bedroom.

He's pulled into the ensuite and Spencer strips him almost seductively, leaving his own marks on Hiro's neck that leave him arching into the touch. And then there's cool water, washing the blood off his hands, a fluffy towel to dry them on, and his back hits silk sheets.

Spencer pulls off his definitely stained jacket, and discards it. It falls into a well tailored puddle of expensive fabric, soon joined by an equally lavish shirt and tie.

Spencer divests himself of his trousers, and practically crawls onto the bed. There's a glint in his eyes that has heat pooling in Hiro's crotch, and Spencer begins kissing up his leg. Slow, teasing kisses from Hiro's ankle up to where his thigh joins his hips.

Hiro can hardly breathe, and doesn't dare close his eyes. This is too good to miss.

Spencer pauses at the join, and stifles a snicker at Hiro's expression. He pulls Hiro by the hips, so that he looms above Hiro some, and leans in for another of his fiery kisses. Hiro shudders, before fiercely reciprocating. He can taste something metallic, something downright _bloody_ , and it makes him shiver with anticipation.

Spencer pulls from the kiss for a moment, before diving back in to kiss at Hiro's neck and suck hickies onto the sensitive flesh. Hiro tenses, body forming a bow shape, pressing needily into Spencer's touch.

"Mmm, I do so love seeing you like this... My bloody little fox."

At the pet name, a fire ignites within Hiro. He's not going to just lie there and take all this... If Spencer wants him, he'll have to work for it.

Hiro surges upward, and his nails dig furrows in Spencer's back as he returns the favour. He can feel the man in his arms still, almost in surprise, before purring.

"Oh, Hiro. _If you wanted to tussle, you could have just asked_."

With no further warning, Spencer dove into the fray. Biting, scratching, bruising grips... Everything was fair game.

Hiro could feel Spencer's teeth on his neck, and he let out a throaty cry at how good it felt. Spencer began to rock his hips, rubbing them up against each other in a way that had Hiro clinging to him with a desperate groan.

Spencer didn't hold back the snicker that time, but Hiro took revenge by leaving dark bruises on Spencer's pale skin. That drew a moan out of him, and then a growl.

"Alright, my little fox. You asked for it."

Hiro blinked, and found himself flipped onto his front. Spencer practically wrestled him into a position on his hands and knees, with Spencer partially draped over his back. He had also, at some point, grabbed lube and was currently working Hiro open. 

Hiro moaned, voice finally wavering a little as Spencer's fingers pressed firmly up against his prostate. His knees felt weak, and Spencer began to dirty-talk him in a voice husky with lust.

"Mmm, I can feel you clenching around my fingers... Do you really like it that much already? Love the way I work at your prostate? _Or_ do you just like that I can hold you down? Do you want me to just pin you down and _ravish_ you, be as rough as I like and _ruin_ you?"

HIro whined softly, length twitching between his legs. He did, he _did_ like that Spencer could hold him down... It made Hiro respect him. And he _did_ like the way Spencer's fingers rubbed up against his prostate in a way that sent tingles of pleasure through his body...

But he secretly wanted some softness too.

Spencer, having finished prepping Hiro, slicked himself up and gently prodded at Hiro's entrance.

"Moan for me, Hiro, the way you do so sweetly. Moan for me, and tell the whole world who makes you feel this good."

As he pushed in, he reached down to stroke Hiro's member. It was all too much for Hiro, who let out a _filthy_ moan as Spencer's length slowly eased into him.

"Fuck, _Spencer_..."

Spencer very nearly lost control as he heard his name come out of Hiro's mouth so lewdly. He buried himself as deeply as he could manage, stroking Hiro's length.

"Hiro, oh _Hiro_ ... You don't know that you do to me, love... I'm so close to losing control and just pounding you into the mattress... Oh, I'd love to see you like that... My precious Hiro, a mewling mess in my bed... Oh, the _thought_..."

Hiro shuddered.

" _Please._ "

Spencer's already strained self control vanished in an instant, and he began to rut into Hiro as his hand sped up on Hiro's dick. He let out a pleased growl, and began peppering bite marks over the back of Hiro's neck and shoulders.

Hiro whined, trying not to drool. _Fuck_ , Spencer felt so good...

Spencer stopped biting and kissing to whisper in Hiro's ear. His hips slowed as he diverted his energy to dirty talk.

"You feel fucking _divine_ , Hiro... So tight and warm around me, you're so fucking hot... Mmm, my little fox, you drive me _crazy_..."

Hiro whimpered, especially since Spencer’s hand hadn’t slowed at all.

“Spencer… _Spencer_ , I-”

His arms gave out from under him, and his face was promptly buried in a soft pillow. The changed angle let Spencer drive deeper into him, and as he managed to claw his way over the pillow he panted and gasped for breath. Spencer snickered, nuzzling the back of Hiro’s neck.

“You’re close, aren’t you?”

Hiro, quivering and attempting to bite back noises that would have had a porn star blushing, nodded.

Spencer grinned, and nudged Hiro’s legs wider before he picked up the pace. His hand was a blur as he worked Hiro’s cock, letting his thumb rub small circles over the head on each pass. His hips worked furiously, and Hiro couldn’t help the way his eyes rolled back and his expression turned oh so lewd as Spencer plunged impossibly deeper.

“Cum for me, Hiro.”

Hiro shivered, spilling into Spencer’s hand with a wordless moan of pleasure. His ears rang, his limbs went weak, and he slumped onto the bed.

Spencer followed him down, snuggling up against his back as he gave a last few thrusts before pulling out.

“Mmm, _Hiro…_ ”

Hiro was shaking, struggling to catch his breath after such an intense orgasm. He could feel a trickle of something wet making its way down his thigh, but couldn’t muster the energy to care.

Spencer kissed the back of Hiro’s neck gently, the tenderness a stark contrast to his previous demeanour.

“Hiro? Are you alright?”

Hiro nodded weakly, turning over and resting his head against Spencer’s chest as Spencer’s arms reached out to gently hold him close.

“...I’m fine, Spencer.”

Spencer beamed, and kissed the top of Hiro’s head affectionately.

“Good. Sleep, dear. Tomorrow is the start of something new.”

Hiro drifted into an exhausted but happy slumber, held close and taken care of. Spencer stayed awake a little longer, before joining Hiro in sleep.


End file.
